


Life

by Rosetta E Stone (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/Rosetta%20E%20Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the choice was yours, but i will still hold onto you, and try to save you...and i will always remember you. RIP. Genres: Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Life. please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/gifts).



**Life**

And I want to hold you in my arms again,

to scold at you,

your choice is yours,

and mine.

and i know the road may be weary,

and lonely,

but the truth of the matter is,

hold on,

and i will always be there.  
When have i ever,

broke a promise?

When have i been bad too you?  
Just hold on,

i'll be there soon.  
But time fades away,

and all i have left

is a bloody string...

that was the last bit of your life.

_...And i will always remember you..._


End file.
